A motorcycle includes a step (foot rest) on which a rider who sits on a rear seat can place his/her foot. The step is mounted on a step holder mounted on a vehicle body side. With respect to the structure which mounts the step holder on the vehicle body side, various kinds of structures have been known (for example, see JP-A-2002-264868, JP-UM-B-04-31914, Japanese Patent No. 2687126, and JP-A-06-329066).
A step holder disclosed in JP-A-2002-264868 is mounted on an outer upper portion of a lower frame in an overlapping manner and is configured to appear substantially continuously with a side cover as viewed in a side view, thus enhancing the appearance.
On the other hand, a step holder disclosed in JP-UM-B-04-31914 is joined to a seat rail and a rear stay from the outside, thus making an apparatus for reinforcing the connection between the seat rail and the rear stay unnecessary.
Further, a step holder disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2687126 adopts a frame structure which allows the mounting of the step holder from the outside of a seat rail, thus reducing the number of parts and the weight of a motorcycle.
Still further, a step holder disclosed in JP-A-06-329066 includes a crest-shape bracket which also functions as a rear fender, and the bracket is fastened to a vehicle body frame from the outside using fastening bolts.
All of these step holders are configured to be mounted on a vehicle body by inserting the mounting bolts toward an inner side from the outside of the vehicle body. Accordingly, head portions of the mounting bolts are observed from the outside of the vehicle body. Conventionally, for concealing a seat rail, a rear cowl (a rear cover), a side cover or the like is arranged outside the seat rail and hence, there has been known a technique which conceals the mounting bolts by the rear cowl or the like.